


Ill-Fit Hero

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: There was no other way. Now Tony has to figure out what those words truly meant. Someone is waiting but are they ready in their condition?





	Ill-Fit Hero

Numb. That was the only explanation for the way Tony was feeling. He’d been beaten before numerous times. Spat on by senators, civilians, and those that he thought were his friends. Beaten to pulp more time than he would like to admit and nearly did nearly as many times. He had even been nearly killed by a man he had fought side by side with for years. Yet this felt different. Tony gripped his left hand close to him.

“We’re in the end game.” Doctor Strange’s words echoed in his head. He couldn’t seem to make heads or tails of what was going through the man’s head. He’d been so adamant to keep the stone but suddenly to save him he gave it up. Now he felt empty, alone with the blue woman who the guardians had seemed to know. They were headed back for earth and mentally Tony wished they had just turned around after saving the doctor.

“We’re there.” The woman called over her shoulder. Tony slowly got up moving towards her as she continued on, “I’m picking up the signature of where Thanos used to be.”

“There was probably a fight considering the last stone was in a person’s forehead. We should land there and…and see who…” Tony trailed off there was no guarantee of who survived that wave that took everyone but him and the woman next to him.

“Alright. You better sit down.” She said in not an uncaring way. Tony figured she just wasn’t used to having a passenger or being in this kind of situation. He obliged sitting in the co-pilot seat watching earth getting closer before Africa seemed to be getting closer in general. The forests seemed to be smoking from the battle that had been waged. There seemed to be a blue dome made of pure energy with a single clear opening in it.

“I’m pretty sure we need to land out side the dome and walk in.” Tony mention noting their angle. “I’m guessing this is the famed Wakanda known for secrecy and technologies.” He said taking a small sigh of relief as they landed before his heart twisted gripping his hand again.

“Do you have a way of finding anyone?” The woman asked causing Tony to look down at himself. He had nothing on him and his best suit was in shambles.

“Whoever you are come out of the ship or it will be blasted to shreds.” Came a deep voice from outside of their ship.

“Guess someone found us…Ms…”Tony began.

“Nebula.”

“Nebula. Ok. Prepare for anything Nebula. No way to know how their fight went and I’m currently useless in a round two.” Tony said gripping his side where he had been stabbed. Nebula produced a knife before getting up heading for the ships door.

“Give them a countdown Thor.” They heard another voice say as Tony followed her. Tony frowned as Nebula opened the door.

“Oh or not I guess they didn’t need one.” The same voice responded. Tony winced at the light before noticing Nebula lower her knife slightly as the voice responded again. “Nebula?” Tony blinked and the figure of a raccoon came into view. Next to it Tony vaguely recognized the figure of Thor.

“Stark?!” Thor said sounding both confused and happy to see him.

“Nebula…what are you doing here? And with someone else?” The raccoon asked gesturing to Tony.

“This is one of my friends’ rabbit. Anthony Stark. Although where have you been? We could have used your help in the fight Anthony.” Thor said and Tony absent mindedly gripped his left side where he had been stabbed. His mind and sight going hazy.

“Nebula…” Tony said softly not wanting to show this amount of weakness especially in front of Thor. Nebula looked to him before moving to support him.

“Rocket. Everyone is gone. We’ve come from Titan from our own fight with Thanos.” She said simply as Tony tried to refocus his eyes. “Now is there someone still standing that can give medical support?”

“Yeah…yeah follow me.” The smaller figure said leading them outside of the ship as Tony heard the distinct sound of muttering of a crowd starting to gather outside of the opening. “Come on Thor.”

“Right I’ll rush ahead to alert them of who’s coming.” Thor said and he left Tony’s view. Nebula started moving prompting him to slowly move his legs hoping his patch job wasn’t coming undone now that they were back on Earth’s gravity. He couldn’t waste Strange’s trade for his life.

He could hear the smaller figure they were following whose name was Rocket say something to Nebula but couldn’t quite make it out.

“We will speak of it later Rocket.” He heard Nebula’s soft voice though he guessed she wasn’t actually speaking as soft as he heard. A swarm of people had rushed them already. Faces and bodies blurred together as they moved through. Tony lifted his head as they made it into the dome. A face started to become clear among the blurred crowd. Blond with a growing beard. In his injured haze he thought it was Thor again. The person seemed worried and was now running towards Nebula and him. His hearing having nearly completely faded.

He blinked very slowly hearing Nebula’s voice. “Stark…hold on…almost…” before his sight went dark.

Time seemed freeze as his body felt as though he was floating. Dust swirled around in front of him. Voices moaned and cried out in pain. Some blamed him and asked why he wasn’t saving them. Pain and despair followed the dust as they tried to choke him.

“no…no… Please. I’m trying to save you. I promise.” He called out before gasping grabbing his chest. He glanced around realizing that someone had placed him into a bed.

“Tony…” Tony turned quickly his heart feeling as though it was bursting out of his chest. His vision blurred slightly seeing the figure from before sitting next to him. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

The full form of the man came into focus causing his eyes to widen. “Steve?” He asked as said man placed his hand near him.

“Yeah. The Nebula woman debriefed us on what happened on Titan. When you feel better talk to me. I want to hear everything please Tony.” Steve said sighing. “Now rest I’ll be here if you have any more problems.”


End file.
